


Eclipse

by yeolielollipop



Category: SEVENTEEN - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Freeform, M/M, Magic, Multiverse, Wonwoo-centric - Freeform, fallin flower-inspired, sun and moon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-30
Updated: 2021-01-30
Packaged: 2021-03-16 12:21:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,223
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29082312
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yeolielollipop/pseuds/yeolielollipop
Summary: Junhui tugs the sun while Wonwoo pulls the moon, making day and night possible in the Universe.
Relationships: Jeon Wonwoo/Wen Jun Hui | Jun
Kudos: 25





	Eclipse

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! This fic is unbeta-ed so if there are grammatical errors and all sorts I am sorry in advance. I wrote this fic at 1 am after binging Fallin' Flower MV again. Not gonna lie, I proclaim myself as the biggest FLFL enthusiast. I just love the MV and the song so much that my heart aches for it. It's a bonus too that WonHui has a very important scene there that makes me go crazy.
> 
> Every time I watch the MV, I always get fanfic/au ideas. I've always wanted to write one that is inspired by Fallin' Flower and now I finally did. I hope you like it as much as I enjoyed writing it. Though, I'm not really good at writing.
> 
> Enjoy!

Long, long time ago, three universes came into existence: Cosmos, Celestia, and Universe. A hierarchical system governs the three universe for them to operate properly. Cosmos, the highest universe, houses the gods and goddesses who control and decide the fate of the humans of Universe. No one knows how Cosmos looks like but according to the myths, it’s either a pitch black world of nothingness or a world of magical creatures that you can never think of. The lowest of the three is Universe. This is where humans live or even aliens for that matter. Stars, comets, planets, colors, and different matters exist here. Most especially time and space. Two particular things about the Universe are the sun and the moon. Through these two celestial bodies, the Universe connects to Celestia, the middle universe. Humans’ knowledge is great and honestly surpasses the gods and goddesses’ expectations; though, it never reached to the point that humankind has ever thought of the idea that the sun and moon are being controlled. Universe and Celestia share the same sun and moon.

Celestia, despite being a separate universe, is connected to the lowest. It’s the odd one among the three. Celestia is a home for two beings, the son of the sun and the son of the moon. However, it has also two dimensions, separating the two sons. One that tugs the sun so that it only comes at day and one that pulls the moon so that it only appears at night. It is said that time travelers can actually set foot here but only when there’s a glitch in space and time, which by the way rarely happens. Being sandwiched between the two other universes, Celestia is no doubt the most peculiar one.

Among the three universes, the middle is the tiniest. Celestia is only composed of a vast bare surface that nobody knows what material it is made of and a sky of upside down flowers living among pointed, thin, emerald green leaves. The flowers never die. They are always in full bloom. The son of the moon who goes by the name of Wonwoo finds delight and comfort in them. They are the stars of Celestia, he has always thought. Maybe because the colors of the flowers take after the colors of the stars in the Universe: red, orange, yellow, green, white, and blue. Though, if you would ask him, even without knowing how the Universe’s stars actually look like, he would say that those do not even come close to the beauty that Celestia’s flowers hold.

Celestia is void of any elements like water, air, fire, etc. Time does not exist in this universe too. The only indication that life moves forward is the rotation of the sun and the moon. This is heavily imprinted in this universe. Literally half of Celestia is night and half of it is day.

How does Wonwoo know about other things outside Celestia? Well, since his creation—their creation, they were already bestowed with wisdom by the gods and goddesses (the only thing that they can do for them for they have no control over the sons of the sun and the moon). Still, the two does not know everything. Just like how the two sons know about each other’s existence yet they also do not know that they are in the same place but different dimensions.

In the middle of Celestia, a tall man with a pale skin that competes to the purest form of white but rather a dull version of it covered in jet black garments with white linings, outlining his broad shoulders, stood on his ground. His skin totally resembles how the moon looks like to the humans. The only difference is that the moon is bare of anything while the man has one mole millimeters above his burgundy lips that takes the figure of the sun. He’s pale and pale all throughout. Not to mention his midnight hair, strands of it draping on his forehead, making him look more white-washed. His fox-like eyes shoot intense glances on his surroundings. Wonwoo’s pointed nose lies perfectly between his eyes and lips, completing his beauty.

Wonwoo walks and walks. That’s his purpose. To walk ceaselessly. He walks to pull the moon across the other side of Celestia. A seemingly endless chain is wrapped around his waist connecting him to the moon. This is to keep the day and night occuring in the Universe. Wonwoo bathes in night. Wherever he goes in Celestia, not that it’s a huge place to roam around, the night follows him.

Wonwoo does not get tired. It is in his nature as the son of the moon. He’s not human—he’s above them but he takes the form of the human physically. But there are times that he feels as if something is missing. As if there is a hollow he needs to fill. These times make him feel lonely no matter how much he stares at the flowers hovering him as he walks. So he shrugs his thoughts during these times and continues walking.

The center of Celestia is actually the point of time in the Universe when sunset happens. It is when the sun and the moon exchanges places in the sky of the lowest universe. It is the meeting of the day and the night. Wonwoo knows whenever he reaches the center of Celestia. How? It’s because whenever he reaches the center, he feels an intense pang of pain in his chest. The pain subsides as he walks farther away from the center. He knows too whenever he reaches the other end of Celestia. It’s because whenever he reaches the other end, he feels calm the most. And in between the center and the ends, he feels nothing.

Wonwoo knows a lot of things more than humans do but only to a certain extent.

Like how he knows that the son of the sun walks to tug the sun like he does with the moon too. He wonders where the son of the sun lives though. He thinks of the other son sometimes, whenever he’s not enticed by the flowers. He wonders where he resides. There, the void starts to grow again. He doesn’t like the feeling of it.

So, he stops thinking about the other son.

————

On the 500th rotation, Wonwoo, for the first time since his creation, feels longing. To distract himself, he drags his feet quickly to reach the other end immediately. Still, depressive thoughts cloud his mind. He forgets he’s nearing the center. One step forward and the pain kicks in. He clutches his chest and hopes it would ease the pain.

_He wishes he has someone with him in Celestia._

As he walks past the center, he looks up to the flowers. Wonwoo has the ability to speak. He has a voice and a deep, husky one for that. But not once he has ever uttered a single word in his lifetime. Not yet. He speaks to himself and to the flowers (not that they would respond but he just does) with his mind. He finds it useless as he is the only living being that can talk in Celestia.

Until the 802nd rotation arrives. For the first time, a glitch in time and space occurs.

Wonwoo knows how the moon and sun looks like. If someone would ask him about them, he can describe them. The thing is, inspite of being the son of the moon, he has never seen the celestial body.

As he draws near the other end again, his eyes squint to the bright, circular celestial body in the middle of darkness surrounding him. When he’s finally in front of the thing floating in the sky, realization dawns him.

The floating orb, huge and blinding, leaves Wonwoo breathless. It is round and spurts blazing waves of fire. The waves continuously moves violently but are still attached to the ends of the celestial body. And as much as so many things are moving in it, it is stable and steady in its place.

For the first time in his life, words slip off from his mouth.

“The sun…”

“The moon…” A melliflous voice whispered.

And for the first time, too, in his life, he finally hears another voice.

———

Wonwoo halts for a moment before he continues with walking. He can’t believe he heard another voice. He hasn’t spoke a word after that moment because he’s afraid it’s his mere imagination.

He walks and walks again. And stops for a second when he hears the voice for the second time.

“Hello?” Suddenly, it’s hard to breathe. He takes deep breaths and speaks.

“Hi.” Wonwoo softly replies to the voice. The voice weirdly feels familiar. It feels home.

“You can hear me?” A hint of shock lingers in the voice.

Wonwoo nods to the statement but realizes that he has to reply. “Yes. I can hear you.”

Both of them fall into silence after that. Wonwoo’s mind is filled with questions now.

His chest no longers feels tight and suffocated.

The rotation continues and Wonwoo’s questions are being answered one by one. The rotations after the 802nd were spent by getting to know the individual behind the voice.

To his surprise, the owner of the voice is none other than the son of the sun. He goes by the name of Junhui.

They learn that they both live in Celestia but somehow cannot see each other. They come to the conclusion that they are in different dimensions. They do the same routine and has the same purpose. To walk and walk to pull the celestial bodies tied to their bodies.

One time, Wonwoo asks Junhui one of the questions in his mind.

“Have you never spoken until that moment?”

Junhui hums before proceeding to his reply. “No. As what you already know, I was not aware that you are here. I was alone. I would find it weird if I speak a word just to talk to myself or to the flowers.”

He hears Junhui chuckles. “Hey! I told you not to bring that up again.” Wonwoo fakes a frown. Junhui’s playful side is on a roll today.

“Okay! Okay! I won’t! But it’s cute and unique! Who talks to flowers? Only you, Wonwoo! That’s very endearing! Ever since you told me about that, I started to do the same. It’s calming. They’re good companies.”

Wonwoo can feel that Junhui’s smiling after his rambling. Ah. The thought of Junhui smiling brings warmth to his heart. He blushes while letting Junhui’s compliments sink in.

———

As they go on with the rotations, their bond grows too. They always talk, keeping each other company.

As they go on with the rotations, Wonwoo learns more about Junhui and vice versa. Wonwoo pegs himself as the type to keep things to himself and rather keeps his mouth shut until Junhui openly talks to him about anything. Now, he does the same. He tells Junhui stories he know, checks up on him, and more importantly, reaches out to him.

Junhui is a bundle of joy and light. He’s indeed the son of the sun. His voice radiates warmth and happiness. His stories are light, bright, exciting, and full of life. He does not know how Junhui looks like (they never opened this topic; it’s a sensitive one) but Wonwoo knows in his heart that Junhui’s smile gives hope. He knows that his eyes twinkle with enthusiasm. He speaks what’s in his mind. He thinks positively. Junhui is the sun personified.

Wonwoo, the reserved and laid back type of son, can’t help but be influenced by Junhui’s sunshine, so, he flashes the brightest smile he has ever done as he listens to the latter’s storytelling.

————

There are times that Wonwoo still feel a bit of loneliness and longing. This moment is one of those times.

He longs for Junhui. He longs to see him. He longs to feel his touch. He longs to be with him. The more he imagines what Junhui looks like and his beauty is, the weary his heart grows.

The more rotations go by, the intensity of his feelings increases. He doesn’t know if Junhui feels the same because they never talk about things like this. Like how they look like. Like how they want to see each other.

Wonwoo knows those are sensitive topics for the both of them because they know they won’t ever see each other. That’s what the time traveler with sparkling eyes and a birth mark of a flower on his right cheek, who accidentally dropped by Celestia, told them.

The time traveler found its way to Celestia when the second glitch happened. His name was Joshua. He knew things that the two sons did not.

Apparently, time travelers or at least Joshua can see the both of them at the same time when they are in Celestia. Joshua confirmed that they both really are there. In the same universe. On the same surface. Under the same sky.

Joshua told them that when he looked at Junhui’s side, it was day. When he looked at Wonwoo’s side, it was night. And both of them never stop walking and dragging the chains that hold the both of them to their bittersweet fate.

Joshua saw how the two sons look like and his heart throbbed at the sight before him.

The son of the sun was warm, luminous, vibrant, lively, and beautiful. Beautiful was even an understatement. The son of the sun attracts all the attention of every being that can see him and once they do, they will not want to take their eyes off him anymore. Junhui smiles all the time.

The son of the moon is the opposite of the sun’s son. Cold, serene, dimmed, reserved, and pleasing. The son of the moon does not gain the attention of all but when they do look at him, a wave of tranquility envelopes their heart and hope blooms forth in them. Wonwoo rarely smile but his eyes offer peace.

Joshua understood why they were chosen as the two sons. And he knew that despite being the antonyms of each other, they blended well. They complemented each other. What one lacked, the other filled. Rather than neutralizing one another, they give each other more life.

The time traveler let out a sigh. It sucked that these two would not ever see each other.

Joshua could only offer them a melancholic smile. He told them that it’s impossible for them to see each other because the only way for that to happen is during an eclipse.

In history, not a single eclipse has ever happened.

————

Every time Wonwoo reaches the other side of Celestia since Joshua’s appearance, he murmurs a prayer— _plea_.

_Let me have the chance to see him._

————

On the 1604th rotation, the miracle arrives.

Wonwoo and Junhui walks in complete silence. Both are nearing the center. Wonwoo suddenly feels drained, as if his life is slowly being sucked out of him. For the first time since his existence graced Celestia, he feels tired. Something that the son of the moon should never feel.

His breathing becomes heavy. He feels a lump in his throat, so, he coughs to relieve the uneasy feeling. His chest tightens.

Still, he walks.

On his third step, the pain becomes unbearable. He drops on his knees, ducks his head, clutches his chest, and closes his eyes. The clanking of the chains resonates in Celestia as they kiss the surface.

He knows that Celestia is quiet but this silence is not the silence he’s familiar with in his entire life.

Seconds after, the pain is gone.

His breathing is now stable after numerous of deep breaths. He can breathe properly. He’s okay.

He opens his eyes and sees a pair of feet approaching him. He holds his breath and stops his mind from going haywire.

He gathers his last strength and lifts his head to take a look at the owner of the feet.

Wonwoo swears for the first time in his life, his heart takes its first beat.

The man in front of him is tall and has a slender figure. His skin is bright, almost shining, as if the color of the sun literally grazed his skin. Mayhaps the yellowish-white shade of the sun got tranferred to him. He’s clad in layers of white elegant garments, hugging his shapes perfectly. Wonwoo thinks he has never seen such perfect waist and hips. The man’s eyes can be mistaken as cat’s; the only difference is the man bears black orbs. Wonwoo’s eyes travels down to the man’s sharp, pointed nose and stops at his plump barn red lips.

And Wonwoo cannot afford to miss the most beautiful part of that face: the constellation of moles. He is not sure if they are moles for they take the form of the different phases of the moon. Wonwoo is sure as hell the the constellation the moles form is the constellation of Cancer. His sign. The man in front of him is glowing.

Wonwoo almost teared up by the sight. _almost_.

The man looking down at him flashes a smile that knocks the air out of Wonwoo.

“Wonwoo.” He will never not know this voice. Wherever he is, even in his sleep, he knows this voice. This voice is his _home_.

So, he finally gives in and chokes to his tears.

His heart beats quickly in a lively rhythm. Wonwoo feels alive for the first time. It’s as if light has shined upon him, making him glow brighter. Like how the sun shines on the moon so it can gleam at night. The man’s white garments add up to his glow. It only makes sense. White is the presence of all the colors. No wonder he feels alive.

Wonwoo right there and then knows that the tall man in front of him is Junhui. The son of the sun. His counterpart. His partner in making the day and the night in Universe possible. _His other half_.

Jun calls him again and offers his hand. “Wonwoo.”

But instead of taking Junhui’s hand, he pulls him down and immediately pressed their foreheads together. He brushes his nose with Junhui’s and he can feel Junhui’s smile forming. After minutes of them sitting in that position, Wonwoo retrieves his weight and stares into Junhui’s eyes.

Wonwoo feels all sorts of emotions. He wants to burst. He wants to tell Junhui all of them. He wants Junhui to feel them.

So he does.

Wonwoo closes the gap between them and stops centimeters away from Junhui’s face. His partner’s eyes glisten with tears.

“Can I?” He asks.

And Junhui, faster than a heartbeat, nods. That’s the only perfect respond Wonwoo can ever ask for in that moment.

So he seals their lips.

The two, engross with each other, have not notice the changes in Celestia.

The upside down flowers finally let go of their petals, raining down on the two sons. Celestial bodies one can never think of appear and orbit them. The day and night clashes with each other making the sky go bright then dark every second.

As the two sons hold each other so tight, in the Universe, humans finally witness the first ever eclipse to happen in history.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! I appreciate it. I hope the emotions I wanted to convey through this fic reach you. I'm not quite sure if I gave the WonHui scene in FLFL justice but I wrote it in the way I have felt about it. Have a nice day!


End file.
